The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday
This is a fanfic written by SierraEchoTango (BBP09). Characters *Joey Saebriz *Walther Wolfe *Scott Petterson *Christian Lyles *Jake Riley *Mikhail Belov Ascension April 25, 2018 "3... 2... 1... Liftoff!" The Russian Soyuz 4 fired it's engines, and lifted itself off the ground. Hundreds of men clapped as the rocket gained height. Years of calculating, planning, construction, and adjustments led to this. This was a great step in Russian history. The Russian Federation had required and recieved assistance, of course, from many other countries, such as the United States, Great Britain, and Japan. This marked the beginning of a new era for Russia. It had suffered since the Soviet Union collapsed. No longer. Russia was once again a great country. A rocket of epic proportions was on it's way to the moon, carrying 3 Cosmonauts. Men, women, and children across Russia cheered, clapped, whistled, and showed their joy as Soyuz 4 made it's way into outer space. Many people around the world did the same. None of them knew the dark secret that laid in Soyuz 4's hold. Chapter 1: Belov Present Time (2049) "Enemy choppers are heading your way, Tango 3. You better get out of sight." That was Lima 5, "Roger," I said into my radio, "Wolfe, Scott, Lyles, stop and drop." I finished my sentence, talking to my other men. The KA-57Ns flew over. There were three of them. The dark of the night aided in concealing my four-man team. I waited until the KAs were about a half mile away, then I motioned for my team to get up. "Move." I said. We began to head towards the village. "We should meet up with the rebels soon." I said. The rebels were the Russians who opposed the new Communist government. They were the 'good guys'. They had older weapons, like AK-102 Assault Rifle and the PP2000 SMG. It started to rain. Hard. I could barely see anything. However, it masked most noise, save for yelling. "Men! Night Vision and Lasers, now!" I shouted, putting my own goggles down. I could now see the others, who had strayed away from me. I ran up to Lyles. "Lyles, NVGs, now!" I said. He put his down and then answered, "I hear ya." "Go get Scott and regroup here!" I said. I ran to get Wolfe. "Wolfe, get your NV Goggles on!" I shouted. He said, "Roger.", and put his goggles down. "Now follow me." I said. We regrouped. "Well, the rain threw us off for a second." Scott said. "Come on. We'd better get going. Belov's gonna be waiting." I said. Mikhail Belov was the leader of the rebels in this area of Russia. Wolfe replied, "Right. Mikhail Belov." A short while later, we arrived at the village. "Damn it." I said. "What?" replied Wolfe. "Streetlights are on. Even with this rain, we will be spotted in seconds." I said. Lyles spoke up. "Why don't we stick to backyards?" he asked. "Civilians will probably have rifles or such." Petterson replied. I then turned him down. "We'll stick to backyards. Do not tell me for one second that the Russian military is going to allow people living in the same village as a rebel to have a gun." I said. Wolfe replied, "I'm sure he would have found a way." I ignored him. "Petterson, up top with thermal. Here's my AT7. Use it only for emergencies." Petterson put the AT7 on his back with a sling, and pulled out his M30. "Later." he said, before climbing up a watchtower. "Get ready." I said. Petterson got to the top. There was a marksman in the tower. Petterson took out his Lightweight Aluminum Combat Knife (LACK for short, since it was designed to be extremely light, it lacks weight) and impaled the guard, before throwing his body out of the tower. "Now!" I said, and Lyles, Wolfe, and I caught the body, then hid it. "Hop the fence. Buddy Boost." I said. I clutched my hands together, then lifted Wolfe up. Wolfe them pulled me up, then Lyles. We were in a muddy backyard. "Keep it quiet. It may be pouring, but we have to be careful. Stick as far away from the houses as possible. We can't chance any late-night peepers." I said. "Move." We got through the backyards without so much as a single soldier killed. Eventually, We reached Belov's house. I went up to the door and flickered my flashlight on and off. The safe signal. He came and opened the door for us. "Greetings, Saebriz." he said with a heavy Russian accent. "This is my home. I have an armory downstairs." he said. "I'm surprised that you even have a gun." I said. "I have my resources." he said. "This way." he said. He led us down some stairs and into a room, most likely a guest room. "Damn. I thought you would have a better secured armory." Lyles said. "Oh. I do." Belov replied. He looked up. I did the same and I saw two cords hanging from a ceiling fan. "I tell the Russians that the second switch over here does not work. It should turn the fan on, but no. I actually rigged it that way. When the switch is off, the long cord over here will change the fan's speed. When the switch is on, however," he said as he flicked the switch up, "the long cord, when pulled, does this." he said. He pulled the cord. Suddenly, the carpet fell and revealed a trapdoor, next to where the fan was. The trapdoor only dropped two feet. "Now, the journey begins. Hop in." He said. "Hold on." I replied, before pulling out my radio. "Petterson, this is Saebriz. We're going underground to Belov's armory. We're gonna be gone for a bit. Out." I said. Belov hit a button behind the hanging carpet. The floor, which was in fact a platform, dropped down a few more feet, while the carpet was pushed up by hydraulics. "Damn, Belov. You really do like security." I said. Belov shrugged. "Eh, it keeps me alive." he said, before stepping off the platform. He walked over to a scanning pad, which would scan someone's handprint. He then walked away and pushed on a wall. A hidden panel. He pressed a few numbers, then the door opened to a hallway. "Come." he said. I walked down the hallway. "In here." I walked in the first door on the right. "Finally." I said. I looked around. I saw many AK variants, as well as American M5s, French FAMAS F4s and Belgian FN FAAs. "This is for Assault rifles." he said. He led us to another room across the hallway, with SMGs. There were Kiparis SMGs, Vz. 98s, and TDI Vectors. "If this doesn't suit you, I have four more rooms." he said. "Damn!" I replied. He led us to the next room. It had American M240s and M245s, as well as German MG25s, Belgian MPAs, and Russian PKM21s. I Was surprised at how many weapons he had. He could have supplied an army. "Are you coming, Saebriz?" Belov asked. "Oh! Yeah." I said. I followed him. We entered a room with Sniper Rifles. SVS-13s, PSG-8s, M2010s, and L42s. He led us to the fifth room. This would have been a hunter's dream. There were Remington 100s, Ithica HSs, Saiga Shotguns, and TOZs. Belov led us to the next room, the last one. "Here, I keep handguns and explosives." he said. The room was filled from roof to floor from explosives and handguns. The handguns were quite variated: oldies, like M-1911, which Saebriz didn't even minded looking at. But there were also good weapons: Glock 40, MP 462, and some Mk. 30, thought, he knew the last ones were not as new as the others. "Feel free to choose, my friends!" Belov invited, and soon the team was gathering enough ammo to punch through a heavy guarded embassy. "Team, do it quick, if the Russians discover Petterson he will be in quite trouble" Saebriz hurried. "I seriously doubt it" Lyles shot back "one day I found him drunk among some bushes. The bastard knows how to camo himself up, even when drunk" "Still, he will be outmanned if something goes wrong" Wolfe answered Category:FanFiction